Agent Stone (Crimson Fury)
Agent Stone is the driver of two different vehicles throughout the Twisted Metal series. In Twisted Metal and Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, he is associated with Crimson Fury. However, in Twisted Metal: Black, Agent Stone is a different person and appears as the driver of Outlaw. Twisted Metal A special agent going head to head with the US Government in search of an item that could liberate the world... Vehicle: Crimson Fury Wish: He has been hired to win the tournament by an underground freedom organization. If he is victorious, he is to claim an object that could liberate the world. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Agent Stone is a young gentlemen who fancies himself to be a British Secret Agent! He enters the contest to stop Billy Calypso's bullying ways! Vehicle: Crimson Fury Wish: To stop Billy Calypso from bullying any more. Twisted Metal: Black Agent Stone comes from a family with a strong tradition in law enforcement. Both his father and uncle were cops, and so was their father. When he graduated from school, Agent Stone followed their footsteps and joined the police force. During his training, it was discovered that he was an exceptional shot - one of the best. That was when he was assigned as a sniper. People always wondered if Agent Stone minded killing, but to him it was part of the job. On the rare occasions that he did have to use lethal force, there was never another choice. It was either kill the bad guys or somebody's son or daughter didn't come home that night. He was their guardian angel, they needed him and his abilities. But deep inside, Agent Stone was getting restless... Vehicle: Outlaw Age: 35 Disorder: Dissociative amnesia caused by trauma, episodic depression. Treatment: Intensive regression therapy, antidepressants, No visitors, unpredictable. Wish: Correct mistakes and dont kill civilians Voice actor: J.S. Gilbert Story Qltp6vrS67U zhcWJm9gpT8 Twisted Metal: Lost Endings Xrye_87H0eQ 33bGD_3CJHU 5I7dM4mkVR8 Trivia *Agent Stone's personality and motives are based off of James Bond 007. *Although Agent Stone is British, his accent in the original live action ending for Twisted Metal was American. *Agent Stone is the only character that doesn't appear on-camera in the original endings. Likely a nod to Ernst Blodfeld, the usually-unseen nemesis of James Bond. *It is likely that Agent Stone died canonically as he never appeared in later games. *In Twisted Metal: Black, it is speculated that the terrorist that kills Stone is Calypso, himself. This would explain Calypso's sunken eye. *It is considered that Agent Stone in Twisted Metal: Black is stuck in a time-loop, as his Twisted Metal: Lost bio states he is forever forced to relive the night he won Twisted Metal, and each time he wishes to relive the night he killed the mother and daughter. Each time, he dies, and the cycle starts over. *Agent Stone in the vehicle select in Twisted Metal: Black, and Agent Stone in the cutscenes look drastically different. This is also the case for Bloody Mary and Billy Ray Stillwell. *in stones midle scene the terroist he kills looks identical to John doe. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters